Between Dawn and Dusk
by SoahsJumbles
Summary: The Gods have left earth, leaving their disciples to live on their own. Things among earth are as it should be: peaceful. However, a vengeful God, forgotten in the deepest corners, has dealt his own cards. From his kingdom that should've never been, he sets the Dawn and Dusk into war against each other. Hoping to destroy both. Only then, can an amnesiac demi god save her world.


Disclamier: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or it's characters.

As a warning this will be following the Revelations path :0c So if you haven't played it yet you might not understand some references.

* * *

 _There was once a time where man and dragon coexisted in peace_

 _In prosperity_

 _And in love_

.

 _The dragons were godly beings who descended unto earth to coincide with their disciples of man_

 _And as they laid their clawed feet upon the soils of earth, they took the image of man_

 _Forging their bodies from the ground as they had done with their worshippers_

 _They would coexist on the planet as equals_

.

 _The gods taught man how to survive on the face of the earth_

 _How to build shelters_

 _How to hunt for food_

 _And how to forge the materials earth had provided for them_

.

 _As thanks, the humans continued worshipping the human incarnates_

 _And in return, they taught the other worldly beings how to love_

 _And soon enough, those lessons proved fruitful_

 _For the bonds of the worshipper and the worshipped transcended past that_

.

 _Their bonds evolved into that of love_

 _And soon those bonds proved fruitful_

 _For reproduction of a new race had begun_

 _And on the earth, Manaketes were created_

.

 _Product of love between man and god_

 _These beings were fertile half breeds who roamed the earth among man_

 _Their dragon blood overpowering the human blood_

 _Therefore, making them demi gods_

.

 _However, peace did not reign long_

 _Man had created tribes_

 _Created weapons_

 _And created war_

.

 _War was waged between fathers and brothers_

 _Mothers and sisters were slain in the wake of raids_

 _Children were thrown into wolf's dens_

 _And Manaketes were slain where they stood_

.

 _Outraged, the gods had come together and chosen two tribes of man_

 _The Dusk and the Dawn_

 _To rule over the populations_

 _And the First Dragons had chosen the Kings_

.

 _These Kings were bestowed with the blood of Dragons_

 _Potent; only a small drop would survive a legacy in humans_

 _Anymore would drive them to insanity_

 _Or worse_

.

Kill them

.

 _The First Dragons included_

 _Moro_

 _Anankos_

 _Rainbow Sage_

.

 _Naga_

 _Videvik_

 _Yoake_

 _And Grima_

.

 _As well as others, the group had chosen two rulers_

 _For the newly formed Dusk and Dawn Kingdoms_

 _Two unnamed warriors who were seen_

 _As to preserve peace between the two nations_

.

 _Moro had called upon the Dragons_

 _Of Dusk and Dawn_

 _Videvik and Yoake_

 _To bestow their blood to the men_

.

 _Videvik crowned the new King of Dusk_

 _Hailing him and his descendants of the dragon line_

 _Yoake crowned the new King of Dawn_

 _Hailing him and his descendants of the dragon line_

.

 _As the new human kingdoms established_

 _Law and order_

 _The gods decided their time on earth_

 _Must end_

.

 _As celestial beings living on earth_

 _They watched as age_

 _And time_

 _Deteriorated the mind of the godly beings_

.

 _Sending them into fits of bloodlust and rampage_

 _Devastating human villages_

 _And sending gods to dispatch one of their own_

.

 _And soon the gods left the earth_

 _Taking their half-bred children with them_

 _Teaching them how to rule as a demi god_

 _And to watch over their disciples_

.

 _However_

 _One god stayed behind_

 _In anger and in vengeance_

 _Anankos_

.

 _He was displeased with the First Dragons_

 _For not bestowing him a nation_

 _A king_

 _So instead_

.

 _He created his own_

.

 _He created the Silent Kingdom_

 _A kingdom in which was hidden in plain sight_

 _Between Dusk and Dawn_

 _And crowned a loyal friend as its King_

.

 _King Cadros_

.

 _As time passed_

 _Anankos' mind deteriorated_

 _And he knew_

 _He had lashed out numerous times in rage_

.

 _And finally, one day_

 _When Cadros had taken a Queen_

 _And sired a daughter_

 _Anankos had slain an entire village_

.

 _The Silent Kingdom learned in horror_

 _As their deity_

 _Had taken innocent lives_

 _And they scorned him_

.

 _Shunned him_

.

 _And instead they turned to Cadros_

 _Demanding he cast away the God of Wisdom_

 _Who was wise no longer_

 _Cast away Anankos_

.

 _And indeed, Cadros did_

 _He banished him to a cave in the mountains of the Silent Kingdom_

 _But out of loyalty, he frequented the senile dragon_

 _And Anankos had bestowed upon him yet another present_

.

 _The power to immobile and subdue him_

 _Through a song_

 _And the song proved useful_

 _As Anankos began to succumb to rage more often_

.

 _And as time passed_

 _Anankos knew his time would come soon_

 _And one day_

 _It did_

.

 _Before Cadros could subdue the human incarnate_

 _Anankos_

 _Had struck him through_

 _Killing him_

.

 _And in disparity_

 _Anankos ripped the rest of his sanity_

 _From his soul and casted it aside_

 _Forged it into a human_

.

 _And subdued himself in hiding_

 _His anger_

 _Taking full control_

 _And leaving the once great First Dragon Anankos_

.

 _Into a violent and vengeful god_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Time passed_

 _The Queen of the Silent Kingdom_

 _Raised her daughter_

 _Into a songstress_

.

 _And foresaw a day_

 _Where the gifted song_

 _Would one day be needed again_

 _And the daughter of a god_

.

 _Would slay her father_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Queen of the Silent Kingdom_

 _Watched as her sister_

 _Nursed an amnesiac man back to health_

 _And watched_

.

 _As they fell in love_

.

 _Soon enough_

 _Her sister birthed a child_

 _One with impeccable silver hair_

 _And_

.

She had birthed a Manakete

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Soon enough_

 _The father disappeared_

 _And even sooner after that_

 _The mother and her new child did as well_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Silent Kingdom_

 _Had been brought_

 _To absolute_

 _Ruins_

.

 _The Queen casted away her daughter_

 _A young child_

 _And sacrificed herself_

 _In attempt to save her Kingdom_

.

 _But her attempt was in vain_

 _And the wheels of destiny began to turn_

 _A new ruler sat himself on the throne_

 _Of a destroyed kingdom_

.

 _One he created_

 _And now destroyed for revenge_

 _He would destroy_

 _The Dusk and Dawn Kingdoms_

.

 _No longer would he be in between_

 _He would conquer_

 _He was_

Anankos

* * *

It's been awhile since I've written anything. And I hope this sorta preface chapter gets you interested. ( o u o;)9 Forgive me if it seems awkward or rushed. I wanted it as sort of a prophetic kinda piece. Anywho, I'm jumpin on the FEF fanfic bandwagon because I need more Corriander in my life. Hopefully you do too. Because wow this story is gonna kick my ass. Hope you enjoy and want more!


End file.
